


There For Her

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Friendship, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Riverdale, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “You were looking for me? Why? You have more to add to what Betty said? Honestly, Jug, don’t bother. I am well aware of how awful my parents and I are.”But Jughead shook his head.“No, Veronica. I have nothing to add. In fact, what Betty said…it wasn’t right. She really crossed the line. She’s been crossing the line a lot lately, but today, watching the way she laid into you so unnecessarily was just…it was awful. The fact that she could talk to you like that, her best friend? I just…I don’t understand it.”





	There For Her

“Face it, Veronica. You will never get out from under the cloud that your dick of a dad has brought over this town. Especially when you’re on your way to becoming _just_ like him.”

Veronica listened, her arms crossed over her chest, as Betty ranted once again about how horrible Veronica and her family were.

What had set Betty Cooper off this time was how Veronica’s father, Hiram Lodge, had found a way to shut down the Blue and Gold. Veronica hadn’t even known that her dad had been looking to put a lid on the school newspaper until Betty came bursting through the doors of the cafeteria ranting and raving about the injustices of the Lodge family.

“You Lodge’s think you can own everything! You think you can play us all like puppets and get away with it. It’s pathetic!” Betty continued to shout as a hush fell over the whole lunch room.

“Betty, relax.” Jughead interjected, making a worthy effort to calm his girlfriend down.

Veronica stood up, unable to hold back anymore. She had put up with far too much from the girl who was supposed to be her best friend.

“Betty, I am _not_ my father’s keeper! I don’t know every move he’s making every second of the day. Do you seriously think I’d be okay with him shutting down the Blue and Gold? I know how much you and Jug love that paper. Why do you always blame _me_ for what my dad is doing?”

Veronica watched as Betty balled her hands into fists, and she immediately knew what that meant. That Betty would have crescent shaped cuts on her hands before the argument was over. It killed Veronica to know that Betty struggled with a darkness that she wouldn’t talk about, no matter how many times Veronica had tried to help her.

“I don’t believe you! I know that you are involved in your family's business. I know you could have stopped your dad from doing this. But you didn’t! Just like you didn’t stop him from all the other awful things he has done!”

There was nothing more that Veronica could think to say, and she'd had enough. She didn’t want to keep the fight going, and she didn’t want Betty to continue to hurt herself with her own nails.

Veronica turned around, hurrying past all the shocked faces of her classmates and through the double doors into the hallway.

“Run away like you always do, Veronica!” She heard Betty call behind her.

Veronica didn’t slow down until she was at the end of the hall and in the closet under the stairwell. It was the only place she could think to go to be alone, to try to collect herself before facing everyone again. Doing her best to hold her head high and act as though all the hate she’d had to deal with over the past couple of months wasn’t breaking her down little by little.

It was one of those moments where she found herself missing Archie, missed the comfort of his arms and his supportive words. He always had her back, was always on her side, until he wasn’t.

As difficult as it had been, they had broken up for a reason.

It had been a few weeks already and she had done her best to force herself to carry on and not let the sadness of her breakup get the best of her. But some days were harder than others. Today was one of those days.

She had understood when Archie had told her that he couldn’t keep being involved with her and her family when it was coming in between his relationship with his dad. She understood when he told her that he didn’t feel the same as he once had when it came to her. She even understood that they weren’t seeing eye to eye at all anymore.

But it was when Archie had told her that she was toxic that had really hurt.

She knew he hadn’t meant it in the way he said it. Archie had never been very elegant when it came to his words, but it had hurt her nonetheless. Especially when she had never wanted to be associated with that word ever again upon moving to Riverdale.

Her new home was supposed to be a new start, but being toxic still seemed to follow her, and it effected the people she loved the most. She didn’t know what she could do to shake it, and she often wondered if another fresh start somewhere else was the way to go.

She had just pulled out her phone to call for a ride home when suddenly there was a knock on the closet door. It started to creak open as Veronica’s heart pounded in her chest wondering if she was about to get in trouble for being somewhere off limits on school grounds.

“Veronica?" Came the sound of a voice she hadn't expected to hear.

She wasn't in trouble, because the person who found her was none other than Jughead Jones.

“Jughead. Hey, sorry…is this your sulking spot? I didn’t think anyone else knew about this closet.”

Jughead chuckled as he closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor across from her.

“I do come here sometimes. I even lived in here once. But I couldn't find you anywhere else so I thought maybe you had discovered this forgotten closet. Obviously, I was right.”

Veronica looked at him, confused.

“You were looking for me? Why? You have more to add to what Betty said? Honestly, Jug, don’t bother. I am well aware of how awful my parents and I are.”

But Jughead shook his head.

“No, Veronica. I have nothing to add. In fact, what Betty said…it wasn’t right. She really crossed the line. She’s been crossing the line a lot lately, but today, watching the way she laid into you so unnecessarily was just…it was awful. The fact that she could talk to you like that, her _best_ friend? I just…I don’t understand it.”

Veronica couldn’t help but be skeptical of what Jughead was saying to her about Betty. He had been the first one to call her out about her dad’s shady business dealings. Why he had suddenly changed his tone, she wasn’t sure.

Almost as if he knew exactly what she’d been thinking, Jughead looked at her, complete seriousness on his face.

“Veronica, I own my part in giving you shit about your father. I know I’ve been angry with you and not treated you like a friend through all of this. We’ve all done things that were wrong, but, I’m done blaming you. It’s not your fault, and I’m sorry.”

Veronica felt as though she was in some kind of crazy dream. She'd never imagined she would be sitting in an old, dusty broom closet listening to Jughead Jones apologizing to her. It was surreal.

“Pardon me for being a tad hesitant, Jughead. This whole thing is very…unlike you.” She replied as she looked at him closely, not yet willing to trust his words.

Jughead chuckled.

“I know, which goes to show just how much I really mean what I’m saying. And I _do_ mean it. I’m sorry, Veronica. I really hope you can forgive me.”

Veronica couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. Jughead’s friendship meant more to her than most. She’d always wanted his respect, and for him to like her. It seemed as if she was now getting that chance.

“Of course I forgive you. I just hope you can forgive _me_. I’m sorry about the Blue and Gold. I know how much it means to you and Betty. If I had known what my dad was doing, I would have fought tooth and nail to stop him.”

Jughead nodded.

“I know you would have. There’s no doubt about that. And it’s okay. I can just post my articles on my blog. I’ll always find a way to get my voice out there.”

Veronica suddenly realized just how small of a space she and Jughead were in as their crossed legs touched each other’s. She had never been this close to Jughead, not even when they’d been sitting in a booth at Pop’s, but there was something incredibly comforting about his presence. It was no wonder Betty was so crazy about him.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, Jug. Because you’re voice needs to be heard. You’re an amazing writer. The world needs your words.”

Jughead looked up at her, surprised.

“You read my articles?”

Veronica nodded as a bashful smile covered her face.

“I do. Yeah…I mean…how could I not? Your points of view are always really interesting and inspiring. I really admire you, Jughead.”

Jughead gave her a crooked grin.

“Wow…that was probably the last thing I ever would have expected to hear you say to me, Veronica.” He said with a laugh.

Veronica shrugged.

“I know, but…while we’re having this rare moment of honestly, I might as well tell you the truth.”

Jughead shook his head, his smile never leaving his handsome face.

“Okay, so…then maybe I should tell _you_ the truth about something.” He said as he looked down at his feet while playing with one of his shoelaces.

Veronica grinned, still finding it so unusual to be talking to Jughead so openly, but she liked it a lot.

“Please do.” She said, her heartbeat suddenly quickening for some reason that she wasn’t quite sure of.

Jughead looked back up, his eyes locked on hers.

“I think Archie was a fool for breaking up with you. You were really good to him. You treated him right. And…you’re really beautiful, Veronica…and talented and smart. You’re the whole package, and the fact that he let all the bullshit with your parents get in the way…I don't get it.”

It was the second time that day that Jughead had caught her completely off guard. She didn’t even know what to say as they continued to look at each other, neither one saying a word.

But then Jughead’s arms were suddenly wrapping themselves around her and his forehead rested against hers. She wasn’t sure she and Jughead had ever touched each other before, but something about it gave her a flutter in her stomach. He smelled like fresh soap and aftershave and his arms held her so snugly that she was afraid she could completely melt into them if she would allow herself to.

“When Archie told me why he’d ended things with you, it made me realize how stupid I’ve been. I know you’re hurting. I know you’ve been living a fucking nightmare. I want to be here for you, Veronica. If you’ll let me.”

Veronica could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Just when she needed someone the most, Jughead was suddenly there. It was like an answer to a prayer she hadn’t even had any hope to pray.

She didn’t say a word as she let the tears flow while burying her head in Jughead’s chest. He held her close to him, so close she could feel his heart beating steadily and the sound was the most peaceful thing she had ever heard in her life.

When she’d finally cried all she could cry, Jughead handed her a handkerchief with his initials embroidered on the corner.

“Are you sure Betty will be okay with you letting me cry on your shoulder every time I have a meltdown?” She asked with a laugh through her tears.

Jughead shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. I broke up with her right after you left the cafeteria. She has issues she needs to sort out, and she won’t let me help her. I’ve tried, and I know you’ve tried too. It’s going to take someone else to get through to her in a way you and I couldn’t. The dark part of her is taking over and I can’t let it ensnare me too. After how she treated you today…I just…I can’t do it anymore. I don’t want it to seem like I’m giving up on her, but I just don’t know what else to do.”

Veronica sighed, feeling an incredible sadness in her heart for her best friend. Even though Betty had hurt her, she still could never wish any pain on her.

“I’m sorry it got that bad, Jughead. But I completely understand how you feel. I don’t know…maybe Archie is the one who can help her. He always seems to be able to talk some kind of sense into her.”

Jughead nodded as the two sat together in silence.

Finally, Jughead spoke.

“Wanna ditch the rest of school and go to Pop’s? I noticed you never got a chance to eat your lunch.”

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh.

“I _know_ , and it was pizza day! My favorite.”

Jughead stood up and held out his hand to her.

“Come on, let’s go eat. My treat.”

Veronica took his hand and rose up from the floor.

“Thank you, Jughead. Thank you for everything.” She said sincerely as she gazed into his eyes, never realizing until that moment just how blue they were.

He gave her that same crooked grin he’d given her earlier and her stomach fluttered. She didn’t know exactly what this new, strange feeling meant, but she knew it meant something. And it wasn’t until he’d squeezed her hand that she realized she hadn’t let it go.

“Anytime, Veronica.” He said as he raised his other hand and gently stroked her cheek.

“Anytime.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
